marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Season 1 1
Careful... spoilers! This page may contain spoilers with plot and/or ending details about stories which may not have yet been published or broadcast. Changes is the first episode of ''LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series''. It will be released in December 2016. Plot When Peter returns from summer to school just as he is hunted by the Kingpin's Enforcers and with his first super powered villain , when Adrian Thoomes gets his inventions stolen by Norman Osborn so he decides to take revenge as the Vulture. Can Spidey survive returning to school? Script EXT. New Work Skyline - NIGHT episode starts with a panning shot of a rooftop.In there three toughs (one with a green and dark green shirt,one with a blue buff suit,one with a grey diver) start moving crates to a helicopter.As a red and dark blue suited man swings by and sees the robbery.He then sticks to the wall with his hand and feet Man in grey jumper: Move those crates quickly before you know who shows up. red suited man jumps out of the shadows behind the grey jumper man and throws a white sticky substance out of of his hand.The substance sticks in grey jumper man's eyes Red and dark blue suited man; Ahh, you guys do think of me. green shirt man turns around. Green stripped shirt man: Spider-Man?! Not again! jumps behind the man and shoots a web to the man in the helicopter. Spider-Man: So be honest, Baker; does this suit make my eyes look too big? evades one of the crates being thrown by Baker. He then jumps on his back and kicks him . Spider-Man then jumps on the wingshield of the helicopter before throwing webbing all over it Spider-Man:So Willy, Alexender can I ask who is the third musketeer over here? enters to the helicopter and grabs blue buff suit man. He then jumps out of it and webs himself to the building ending with him in the same building as Baker and Alexander. Spider-Man: Ok, Baker and O' Hirn are all tied up so you'll have to tell me your name yourself "Captain Cold"/ buff suit man tries to escape bu Spider-Man webs him against a wall. Buff suit man: Herman. webs the unconscious Baker and webs him up to the wall. Spider-Man: Nice to meet you, Herman. I personally hope that you enjoy your stay in jail. and Baker try to break the webbing with no results. Alexander: I swear that one day I'll get my hands on you skinny web-freak! Spider-Man: Yeah, Yeah, this is only the twentieth time you said it this summer try coming up with some new material next time. Gallery Characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Gwendolyn Stacy * Harry Osborn * Adrian Thoomes Trivia *The episode originally had an original plot but was later rewritten to be a remake of the first episode from The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Episodes Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Stop motion Category:Benspider